1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing system, and more specifically, to an automation testing system for testing a motherboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, electronic products, such as personal computers or notebook computers, are indispensable devices in human life. A motherboard is one of the most important electronic components of the electronic products, and the quality of the motherboard relates to the stability of the electronic products. For making sure of good quality of the motherboard, the motherboard needs to pass several tests before selling in order to confirm that various functions of the motherboard operate well. However, a conventional testing system for testing the motherboard needs to install a debug docking board on the motherboard manually and then put the motherboard on a platform. The conventional testing system cannot automatically test the motherboard, resulting in the waste of manpower. In addition, because of diversification of the motherboards, as testing different types of motherboards, it is necessary to replace different fixture probe boards to coordinate with the corresponding motherboards, so that it spends a lot of time in replacement. Therefore, there is a need to design an automation testing system to shorten the replacement time of the probe board and without the manual operation, so as to reduce the waste of manpower and time for improving the testing process.